1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a state determination system which determines an abnormal state of an object in a predetermined environment, a state determination method and a movable robot
2. Description of Related Art
There is well-known a method in which, an abnormal state is detected by a camera and the like in a predetermined environment, a robot moves to the abnormal place and acquires an accurate information of an object (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-051083).
However, in the above mentioned method in case of determining whether the object is abnormal or not, in the environment where information cannot be detected by the camera and the like, it can be difficult to determine the abnormal state accurately. Furthermore, there are areas in which it is impossible to make sure the object adequately because it is difficult to install a camera and the like from a point of view of privacy,
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and therefore has a primary object to provide a state determination system which can accurately determine the abnormal state of the object in the area where it is impossible to make sure the object adequately, a state determination method and a movable robot.